The Other Side
by The Dancing Rain Alchemist
Summary: Truth get tired of Fullmetal Rain, and wants a good story, so he sends Envy and Serenity to the other side of the gate. The only problem is, Serenity and Envy can't date anymore, and even worse, Serenity had a crush there. OC/OC, and Envy/OC. Co-written by The Rogue Alchemist and The Dancing Rain Alchemist.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! It's Kacie and Serenity here! We've have started writing the side story for Fullmetal Rain: The Other Side. (You should read Fullmetal Rain if you haven't. Just click up on my profile.) So, this focuses on Serenity, Envy, and another OC. So, go ahead and read.**

**DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T ENVY, OR ANYTHING THAT BELONGS TO ANIME PEOPLES.**

* * *

_Serenity's POV_

"My head hurts." I muttered.

**"**Sucks for you, doesn't it?" A familiar voice said from beside me. It was Envy.

**"**Shut up." I said as I whacked him over the head. We started to hit each other across the head.

**"**Stop fighting!" Truth yelled from in front of us.**  
****"**Why are we here?" I asked.**  
****"**Because, I got bored with Fullmetal Rain." He was holding a computer on his 'lap.'**  
****"**Are you reading a... Fanfiction about us?" Envy asked.**  
****"**HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT IS?!" I yelled at Envy. "Besides, you're breaking the fourth wall. You should stop."**  
****"**Fine." Truth said. "Anyways, I've decided to start a new story. With you two as the main characters." He pointed at us.

"What if we don't want to."

"If there is no good ending, everyone you care about will die. So, you're basically ready to go. Only, you can't be a couple anymore." Truth told us with a smile.**  
****"**WHAT?!" I yelled.**  
****"**Hm." Envy said.**  
****"**And you won't be homunculi." Truth added.**  
****"**Okay." I said.**  
****"**YOU FREAKING-" Envy was cut off.**  
****"**So, I'll take you Philosopher's Stones now." Pain went coursing through my body for split second.**  
****"**Dude, Envy, you're actually pretty hot." I said. He had tanned skin, short black hair, and chocolate colored eyes.**  
****"**AND I WASN'T BEFORE?!"**  
****"**Not really." I shrugged.**  
****"**So, Serenity, you'll be going back home, and Envy, I don't know where you'll end up." Envy growled at the being in front of him. "Don't worry. If you love each other enough, then you'll find each other, but Serenity, I know about Jayden."**  
**I blushed. "What're you talking about?" I managed to get out.**  
****"**I know you have a crush on him."**  
****"**ALRIGHT THEN, I'LL KICK HIS-" I cut Envy off.**  
****"**LANGUAGE!" I yelled as I threw a shoe at his head. He threw it back, but I just caught it. "Not so strong now, are you?" I teased.**  
****"**Shut up!" He said.**  
****"**Aw, are you gonna start cryyyyyyyyying?"**  
****"**Stop!"**  
****"**YOU DON'T CONTROL ME!" Envy got up and ran at me, I flew out of my spot and he chased me for a while. Truth just watched us, clearly annoyed. I couldn't stop smiling though, it was fun to make fun of him because he kinda looked cute. Like a little kid. Truth must of finally gotten tired of us flirting. And occasionally Envy saying he'll give me the penalty game, (Which is when he ties me up to a post, and makes fun of my flaw's, and how I was slightly flat chested. When I finally looked like I was going to cry, he would untie me and hug and kiss me nicely. And give me nice complements until I finally talked to him again.) hands shot out of the gate, I suddenly wished I could stay with him a little longer. He looked slightly like that too, I walked over to him and got on my tippy toes, and I placed a little kiss on his lips. He looked a little surprised, he brought me into a tight hug. And we were brought into the gate, as soon as my body was wrenched away from his, I was consumed in darkness. I let as many tears come out as possible, knowing I would never see Envy again.

_Jayden's POV_

I was just entering my room when, to my surprise, and _eye_opened up on my ceiling. I raised an eyebrow (Heehee, see what I did there?) Some hands appeared at the sides, and- Oh. My. God. Serenity Brezler came out of it. I caught her before she hit the ground, I placed her on my bed. Where has she been?

_Serenity's POV_

When I opened my eyes, I saw black and purple clouds.**  
****"**Serenity?" I heard a voice ask, I closed my eyes again. I felt a warm hand place itself on my forehead. Someone lifted me up, and wrap me in there arms. **  
****"**_Please _don't die! _Please _don't die! Please..." I heard the person speak, out of impulse I wrapped my arms around them with my eyes still closed. I felt the person tense up and pull me away slightly, but gently. I felt warm breath caress over my face, I opened my eyes, the image was blurred but as soon as it cleared. I felt my heart jump into my throat, **"**_Holy SHIT!" _I screamed in my head, Jayden's brown eyes were staring into mine. His face inches away, I felt my face get hot and blush rose. I pulled away and plopped back down on the bed, **  
****"**What the hell Jayden! Don't. Freakin. Do. That!" I screamed into my hands, **  
****"**Well its not my fault you fell out of my ceiling! _And_mind telling me where the hell you've been?!" He yelled back, I looked at him and he was deadly serious. Which was slightly attractive for him. I had to debate whether I could trust him with what actually happened, getting sucked into an Anime is seriously unbelievable.

"I was abducted by aliens?" I said as a question, he raised an eyebrow. Then he rolled them,

"Whatever if you don't want to tell me, its fine I guess. Just tell me one thing..." I gazed at him and frowned, he blushed and looked around. He bent over slowly, I thought he was going to kiss me or something so I resisted. When his lips were at my ear, I sighed with relief.

"Um, did you go off with a...Man?" He asked whispering, I blushed again and moved away in a flash. I looked at him and stuttered,

"J-Jay-you-ugh-gross! Jayden I wouldn't do that!" I said pulling my knees up to my chest, **"**_Even though you know that is partly a lie. I was with Envy for a really long time..." _Jayden sat on the bed next to me, and bit his bottom lip. Then he put his arm around me, my eyes widened as he pulled me closer. **"**_Officially marked as awkward" _I thought blushing, he didn't seem to be affected by our closeness. "Um, what are you doing?" I asked,

"N-nothing!" He stuttered as he pulled his arm back. "I'm just trying to be a good friend!" He said nervously. **'**_That's a lie, but I won't push it.'_

"Alriiiiiiiiiiiigt." I said before standing up. "Hey, do you know where my parents are?"

_OFF IN FLORIDA_

_Serenity's Mom's POV_

"Ah," I said as I relaxed on the sandy beach. "Serenity leaving was the best thing that ever happened to me. Hm, I do wonder what happened to her though..." A man handed me a taquilla. "Then again, why do I care?"

_BACK IN JAYDEN'S ROOM_

_Serenity's POV_

"I'm sure that they're looking for you right now." Jayden said reansurlingly, I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah. You keep believing whatever lie you want, but I'm going home." I said. He grabbed my wrist. "What?"

"I'm glad you're back." He said before letting go. I looked off to the side, and blushed a little.

"Uh, thanks." I said before leaving. I kept slapping myself as I found my way home.

_Envy's POV_

I looked around, dazed. I shivered from laying in snow,

"What the fu-" I sat up and saw people watching, some girls giggled and started whispering to each other. I frowned and stood up,

"Uh, who the hell are you?" I asked dusting snow flakes off of my new short, which wasn't green. A man approached me,

"Thats what we would like to know, you just fell out of the sky. _And _made quite a crater. Are you an extraterrestrial being?" Some people reached into their pockets and pulled out silver box's _Camras? _I glared at the annoying humans bombarding me with questions.

"Uh, no. I am not an alien. Where am I?" I asked climbing out of the small crater. Some girls surrounded me,

"You're in Canada!"

"WHAT THE HELL'S CANADA!?"

"Um, would you like to go out for some coffee? Or Hot chocolate? Or maybe lunch?" I frowned at them,

"No thanks, just asking, do you know a girl by the name Serenity? At all? And if you have, tell me where she is!" I grabbed one of the girls shoulders and shook them a little. She just giggled,

"Oh you want to take it in that direction, okay..." She wrapped her arm around my waist, I let her go.

"What are you doing, worm? Let go!" I pulled away, and growled I was about to lash out on the tramp when I remembered that Truth had turned me into a filthy human, Damn. I just turned and ran off. I realized how much I actually care about Serenity. I will find her, she's all I really want.

_Serenity's POV_

"Ah, finally. Home." I smiled and breathed in, remembering the smell of wood, animals, and everything in between. Awesome. Until I remembered something. You have to go to school in the state of Maine. "WHY ME?!" I yelled before running the rest of the way home.

I looked around the house. It was empty. I walked up the stairs and looked around. My parents' bedroom was empty. I looked at my bedroom. Everything was exactly the same. All the anime, manga, and pictures. The bed was exactly the same, and my FMA pillow was on it.

"Stupid Truth." I muttered. I ripped all the pictures of FMA off my wall and threw them into the trash. I took the pillow and stuffed it into my closet. Thinking of FMA made me think of everything I had just lost.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? Please review and tell us. So, if you would like to check out our profiles, you can click on mine, and here's the link to Renwa's: u/4270189/The-Rogue-Alchemist. So, BYHE?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: There's nothing much to say, so read on!**

* * *

_Serenity's POV_

When I walked into school, people looked at me like I was a new student. Which thoroughly pissed me off. Some people quietly said hi, and walked away fast. I rolled my eyes and tried to remember my locker number. For some reason I didn't see Jayden.

At the end of the day, I was even treated like I was new. Which made me want to shoot someone Riza Hawkeye style. Riza...Roy...Edward...Homunculi...Envy... I shook the thought out of my head, I would never see Envy again. Even though I am in love with him, but he is probably off somewhere killing people to his hearts content. Now way he actually thinking about me, much less trying to look for me.

"Hi." A voice said from behind me. I shrieked and hit them. "WHY DID YOU HIT ME?!"

"Jayden?!" I asked as I helped him up. "I'm sorry. It's just a habit."

"Are you going to tell me where you ran off to so that I can get used to your new 'habits?'"**  
****"**No." I answered. I knew if I told him, he would call the cops to send me to a sane asylum which I don't want. At all. **  
****"**You know that I'll believe you." He said. I jumped a little.**  
****"**I don't." I said.**  
****"**You do."**  
****"**I don't."  
"You dooooo."**  
****"**I doooooon't." That went back and forth for a little while until we got tired of it.**  
****"**Renny, I was wondering something." He said. His voice sounded serious for once. **'**_Is there something wrong? Great.'_**  
****"**Yes?" I gave him a nice smile, **  
****"**Uh, never mind." He said quickly.**  
****"**You've been acting really weird since I've gotten back. Are you okay?" **  
****"**I'm fine."**  
****"**Fine?"**  
****"**Fine."**  
****"**I am prepared to make you a deal." I said with a smirk. "I'll tell you where I went. IF! You tell me what's wrong."I held out my hand for him to shake it, he took it. But he didn't let go,**  
****"**Um, would you like to go out...Sometime? As in when you get a chance. Um..." **  
****"**As friends?" I asked unsurely. He looked a little disappointed, **  
****"**As... Boyfriend girlfriend." He answered. I blushed uncontrollably,**  
****"**Um... Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"**  
****"**Yes...?" He answered me. It was quiet for a few minutes.**  
****"**We could try it..." I said.**  
****"**Alright." A big smile spread across his face. I smiled right back. **'**_Maybe trying it once won't be that bad of idea. Well you never know until you try, right?'_

_Truth's POV_

"Ooh. Looks like little Serenity is going out with another boy. Young little Jayden, how cute. Hm, heehee what will happen between out Homunculus looking for her? This will be very amusing to watch..." I sat down again and continued reading the new little story.

_Serenity's POV _

"So," Jayden said. We were sitting in McDonald's. "Where were you all this time?" He asked right away.

"FMA." I said simply.

"Serenity..."  
"I'm not lying Jayden." I said. "I saw Kacie and Alayna. I burned everything I had that even related to FMA because it brought back memories that I don't need right now." **'**_I didn't burn anything, but still.'_

"Alright, I believe you." He said. "But, on a lighter subject, Avery got a girlfriend."

"You're lying."

"I don't lie about my friends."

"I remember that you two hated each other."

"That was a couple years ago."

"It's really been that long?" He nodded and drank some .

"What happened to Kacie and Alayna anyways?"

I almost choked on a french fry. "Kacie became an alchemist, and started dating Edward Elric. Alayna became a homunculus and started dating Alphonse Elric."

"And you?"

"Became a homunculus. Got sent to the gate, became human. Came here. Started dating you, and here we are now."

"Sounds fun."  
"It kind of was." I said with a smile. "I got to kick peoples butt and stuff." He looked over my face.

"Who was it?"

"What?"

"Which one of them did you date?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Heh heh."

"It was Envy." He said simply. "I know you that well. But I don't care. You're here now," He shrugged, I glared. And sipped some ginger ale, and we sat there in silence. He was watching my face, I side glanced staring at the couple next to us.

"You're beautiful y'know." I looked at him,

"What?" I asked confused.

"I said you are beautiful." He repeated, I blushed again.

"Seriously, stop it. Flattery will get you nowhere." I looked away, he smiled.

"I'm serious, you are beautiful. You must've been told that by a lot of people, why don't you believe them?" He asked pushing his food to the side. I told him I never really believed,_at all_them, and he kept asking me other questions about myself until we finally left. As we walked out the door, I noticed I strand of my hair fell into my face. Jayden chuckled, he moved in front of me. He pushed it out of my face. "Your eyes... They haven't changed at all."

"Um..."

"I'm glad." He said before pulling me into a kiss. I just stood there acting dumb. "Sorry about that." He said.

"Why are you sorry?"

"You didn't want to kiss me..." I laughed nervously.

"Don't worry about it. It was amazing."

_Serenity's POV_

I shivered as we walked back to my house at 8 o'clock.

"Are you cold?" Jayden asked softly, putting his jacket over my shoulders. I clutched it,

"Are you kidding?! This is nothing." I said trying to act tough through chattering teeth. He just laughed,

"Here." He put his arm over my shoulders, I moved closer content with the temperature change. For a few minutes it was deadly silent, something I was to use too. Jayden looked at my now serious face,

"Are you alright?" He asked, his face soft. I shook my head,

"Its nothing. But thanks for asking its makes me feel like people actually care." Jayden stopped which stopped me as well. He took my face between his hands and kissed me tenderly. I have to admit I can't get used to it, before I knew it his arms were around me and pulling me closer to him. I just went with it,

"Serenity, you can tell me anything, _you_know that." He whispered once we broke apart, "And I'll always care about you." He added kissing my forehead, I nodded and wondered if Kacie's relationships were as awesome a this. Maybe she was right, going out with someone is a amazing and beautiful.

* * *

**A/N: Nothing much to say here either... But please review. Thanks for reading, and I will see you all soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Kacie: It's been like 7 monthes. Sorry about that.**

**Reny: Yeah, we got caught up in... Stuff..**

**Kacie: Sorry about that. So we wrote a chapter. ^-^**

**Reny: I hope you like it.**

**Kacie. I'm a cat. =^-^=**

**Reny: My god Kacie... *Pulls her out of the room***

* * *

Serenity's POV  
I flopped down on my bed with a moan, face first into a pillow. 'What are you doing Serenity? Why can't you stop thinking about him? Why?' I complained to myself. I sat up stuffing the pillow back into my face. I peaked over my pillow, looking straight at a picture of the Homunculi. Envy was the first thing my sight lead to. "Ugh!" I yelled, "Why can't I get over him? We'll never see each other again so why do I still feel this way about him? Look what you've gotten yourself into Serenity. You should've just gone out with the plan that nobody would end up liking me." I said resting back against the wall. I tried looking at all the other Homuculi. But my eyes kept going back to Envy. Maybe this is what Kacie warned me about, denying myself would get me know where. I have to face the fact that i'm still in love with Envy. I will never see him again. And he never loved me in the first place because he hasn't come back for me yet.  
Envy's POV  
"Damn! These human eyes get me no where! I can barely see anything!" I cursed looking over the humans walking down the street while being mounted on a street lamp. I scanned my eyes over the crowd, 'Dammit! No Princess.' I thought, 'I wonder if she's thinking of me right now...Then again why the hell am I looking for her? Thats a stupid question Envy, you love he- WHAT?! ENVY YOU'VE NEVER CARED ABOUT A HUMAN BEFORE! WHY HER?!' I screamed at myself almost falling on top of a ton of people. 'Jeez Envy calm down, why do you care about her so much? Aside from the fact that maybe you love her...She is so sweet to others...She has a evil side that makes her look so freaken hot...She knows how to calm me down when i'm angry...She told me that she loves me, and nobody's said that before...She said that you don't have ton be evil to be a badass...She's always there for me...She is the only one who understands me. Are those the reasons why I am so in love with her? In that case I have to find her. But that Kacie girl told me once when I was denying the fact that I loved Renny is that denying your feelings isn't the answer. You need to understand the feelings you feel and admit something you know. I'm in love with my Princess and I will find her, even if I have to go to the end of the world.' I vowed to myself disappearing back into the shadows  
Serenity's POV  
I woke up with dry eyes that hurt and were red. Was I crying? Over Envy?! Hell no! I might've just got something in my eyes. Its friday, and a half a day. Hurray.

I stuffed my crap into my locker after removing my small bag. I felt a hand lay softly onto the top of my head, I whipped around.  
"En-" I stuttered, but no tall handsome teen standing behind me, just Jayden.  
"Hey! I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight." He said nervously like we weren't dating. I smiled but began blushing how I thought it was Envy playing with my hair before making fun of it.  
"Yeah going out tonight sounds fun..." I trailed off.  
"You okay?" He asked looking at me, I looked at him.  
"Hm? Yeah, lets do it. Sure. Pick me up at 4:30. Bye." I rushed down the hall not looking back at all. Thinking it was rude to ditch him like that, but I was thinking to much about Envy... knowing me I'd probably start talking about that... Not the smartest idea.  
Envy  
I ran as quickly as possible. I saw a car with blinking lights at the top. I ran over to them and banged my fist on the car window. It magically rolled down and some woman said,  
"May I help you sir? Emergency?" I nodded quickly,  
"Have you seen a girl with... um.. lets see.. shorter then me, about up to my mid arm. Dark brown, curly hair. And lightly tanned skin. Brown eyes too... She looks kinda like a Ishvalan!" I sputtered out.  
"A what?"  
"Ishvalan! God dammit.. her names Serenity!" The womans eyes widened and then she smiled.  
"Oh.. I know her. Her mom and I used to hang out. Also with her. Such a cute kid... But sorry sir she's been gone for.. a pretty long while now." I shook my head.  
"No! She came back! I need to know where she lives! Where are we anyway?!" I grabbed my head trying to think.  
"Um.. Sir... We're in Maine. South. Closest to the ocean. If you want.. i'll show you where she lives and give you a address." She took out a notebook and began writing on it.  
"Yes! Yes! Yes! That'll do woman. Humans aren't worthless after all!" I ran off... but I heard her say, before a left I mean.  
"I hope he's not a pedophile." WHAT THE HELL'S A PEDOPHILE?!  
Serenity POV

I changed my jeans, and t shirt. I pulled on a black sweat shirt and waited in my living room. I heared a car pull up in the front. I looked out the window and Jayden honked the horn. I smiled to myself and came out. I climbed in the car, passenger seat. And we set off.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Reny: I hope you enjoyed.**

**Edward: What happened to Kacie?**

**Reny: HOW IN HELL DID YOU GET HERE?! YOU'RE FICTIONAL!**

**Edward: Bitch I'm a magician.**

**Reny: My god... References. Thanks for reading.. Please review... See you next time. *Grabs a bat and glares at Ed* See you next time!**


End file.
